


English Summer Rain

by ungewiss



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungewiss/pseuds/ungewiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Depois de tanto tempo, o céu continuava o mesmo ao daquele dia: carregado com lágrimas prontas a escorrer dos olhos."</p>
            </blockquote>





	English Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot antiga de 2010.

" _Always stays the same, nothing ever changes_

_English summer rain_ _seems to last for ages"_

 

A chuva caía torrencialmente, formando rios agitados a escorrer pelos vidros. Os olhos verdes acompanhavam o fenômeno com total indiferença. Como ele estava cansado daquele som mecânico das gotas batendo contra a janela. Um contato frio, sem reciprocidade. A água continuava água, o vidro continuava vidro. Tudo permanecia igual, nada se transformava... assim como a dor e a solidão que sentia.

 

" _I'm in the basement, you're in the sky_

_I'm in the basement, baby_

_Drop on by_ _"_

 

Quando abriu a porta – após ouvir as batidas enfurecidas contra ela que acabaram por acordá-lo –, Alfred não espera encontrar Arthur ao pé desta. Ainda mais um inglês encharcado até o último fio de cabelo. Uma expressão de preocupação passou pelo semblante do americano.

\- Ei, Artie... o que você está fazendo aí na chuva? – não houve nenhuma resposta.

Arthur apenas ergueu a cabeça e encarou o outro nos olhos. Agora Alfred não sabia se a umidade do rosto do inglês era da chuva ou de suas próprias lágrimas. E antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa ou mesmo convidar aquele a sua porta a entrar, Arthur caiu de joelhos diante o americano, com a mão sobre os olhos e murmurando palavras familiares a Alfred.

\- Maldição! Por quê! Droga!

Era como se tivesse voltado no tempo, para aquele mesmo dia de tantos anos atrás.

 

" _Hold your breath and count to 10_

_Then fall apart and start again_

_Hold your breath and count to 10_

_Start again, start again"_

Nada havia mudado. A cena continuava a mesma apesar: ele a encarar aquele que sempre lhe pareceu tão grande em completa derrota.

\- Artie... – um sorriso de nostalgia se formou no rosto do americano. – Você nunca muda, não é mesmo?

O corpo do inglês tremia devido ao frio que a umidade das roupas lhe proporcionava. Seus dentes rangeram ao dizer um "cala a boca, idiota" quase inaudível, o que fez Alfred rir baixo.

\- O idiota aqui é você, Artie. – o americano se pôs no mesmo nível do outro, enquanto o puxava ao seu encontro – e para dentro da casa –, num abraço forçado. E deixou que Arthur continuasse a remoer as suas lembranças, suas mágoas, sua dor e sua solidão.

 

" _Hold your breath and count to 10_

_Then fall apart and start again_ _"_

 

Chuva incessante, gotas que tocam a terra violentamente, o frio a correr pela espinha. Depois de tanto tempo, o céu continuava o mesmo ao daquele dia: carregado com lágrimas prontas a escorrer dos olhos.

 

" _Start again"_


End file.
